<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me hear your voice by Ur_Mom_Kayn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377169">Let me hear your voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_Mom_Kayn/pseuds/Ur_Mom_Kayn'>Ur_Mom_Kayn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League of Legends Story's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Behaviour, Bathing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aphelios, First Time, Kissing, Lunari, M/M, Payment, Showing Dominance, Sleeping Together, Top Sett, Vastaya, arena fighting, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_Mom_Kayn/pseuds/Ur_Mom_Kayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sett is bored all day until a Lunari entered his Arena attracts his attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League of Legends Story's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me hear your voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first One Shot to Sett/Aphelios. I love both of the new Champions so I decided to let make love with each other. Have fun ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day in and day out, Settrigh watched how the muscled man fight each other so that he could collect most of the money in the end. He rarely became active and offered a show that nobody would forget. Most of the time, he was only active when he had to put his employees in their place when they forgot who their boss was. But Sett was bored all the time. Not even his pretty companion could change that. She was nice to look at and the sex was better than nothing, but it didn't satisfy him. Perhaps it was just too unspectacular for him to dominate a woman. As a boss, there wasn't much time for him to look for a better mistress. After work, he always went to his mother and spent the rest of the day with her when she wasn't asleep.</p><p>At the moment he was sitting on his throne again, watching the bloodthirsty spectacle. None of the fighters was really interesting. Only the next fight was promising. A Lunari was in the house today. How he got lost here, was a mystery to the half Vastaya. After Vamger Fempass was beaten on the floor, Carreg Rasloth roared for his next opponent. Two guards had to carry the unconscious meat mountain out of the arena. Then the Lunari entered the arena. Finally, the chance increased that the evening will be exciting. The Lunari didn't look like the typical arena fighter. He was very elegant. His figure was very thin but still trained. He had no weapons with him, but an ice-cold look. Sett leaned back and looked forward to the show.</p><p>As usual, Carreg roared his lust for battle and stormed towards the mysterious stranger. He jumped a meter back, summoned a strange weapon and shot the giant. With that, the Lunari could probably save himself, because suddenly Carreg stopped his movement. He seemed paralyzed. The boss leaned forward with curiosity so that he could take a closer look at Carreg's paralysis. He noticed dark purple balls that pushed Carreg down. What was the Lunari's weapon? The next moment after wondering, the Lunari suddenly held a red sickle in his hand. With that, he attacked Carreg directly. He carried out many quick attacks and slashed his whole body. When his fighter was able to move again, he was simply unable to move forward. After that, it wasn't long before Carreg was counted. "The winner is the Lunari Aphelios!" Announced the showmaster. So Aphelios was his name. He won't get away that easily. Sett gave the showmaster a sign that the Lunari would still fight.</p><p>"And it may not be his only win. He gets another chance to convince us all of his skills. His next fight will be against Almron Gramsteg.” He had no chance against him. He was just as strong as Carreg, but a lot faster and more tech-savvy. Unfortunately, Settrigh was wrong. The Lunari conjured up a white shuriken and exceeded Almron's speed tenfold. And again one of his men was lying on the floor. Interest or not, but anger was slowly rising in Sett. He sent another one of his men in the arena and he also failed. He was the last fighter for today and the show was drawing to a close. Sett angrily got up from his throne and went back to the till. He wanted to get the Lunari's ass personally.</p><p>Two guards brought the Lunari to his study, where he was already waiting for him. "And how much have you discussed?" Sett asked annoyed as he counted the money in his hand. His counterpart didn't say a word. "So one of the quiet kind," he muttered to himself. "You two can go. I'll take care of him alone.” His men disappeared and left him alone with the Lunari. "Now speak, how much have you been promised? 1,000 or 5,000, maybe even 15,000? Boy, I can't pay you like this. Why are you here at all? I always thought Lunari would stay among their peers."</p><p>The mysterious man didn't answer him. He also showed no emotion. The animal blood was slowly boiling up in Sett. He came threateningly towards the Lunari and grabbed his collar. "Speak or I'll get you to speak." Settrigh looked at him menacingly, noticing the man's handsome face. Why did he make him angry, but also turn him on somehow? He had very elegant features, full lips and this ice-cold look attracted him. He let go of his collar again. "Why don't you talk with me? Do you have a problem speaking to others outside of your tribe, or has your tongue been cut out?" The Lunari stuck his tongue out at him to make fun of him. Sett growled with anger and lust. He pressed the Lunari against the wall and pressed his forehead against his. "If you refuse to tell me what you are looking for here and have dared to embarrass my men, then I will show you what true humiliation means."</p><p>Aphelios’s gaze remained ice cold. He didn't get any smarter from him. Finally, the boss grabbed the Lunari and threw him over his shoulder. The Lunari struggled but was unsuccessful. Sett carried him to his bedroom and threw him hard on the bed. The Lunari finally showed facial emotion and sheer horror. The half Vastaya didn't know what was going on, but he acted out of sheer instinct. Sett took off his fur. As he did so, the Lunari quickly pulled a bottle out of his pocket and tried to drink it. Sett quickly grabbed the bottle and sniffed it. "Hmm ... interesting liquid from a plant, but I can't tell you more exactly what that is. Still, I won't let you drink that. You are clearly in a dangerous situation, but you have not yet summoned a weapon, that must have had a reason. Maybe you can only do that if you drink something from this bottle."</p><p>Sett hid the vial in his safe and wouldn't give it back to the Lunari until he was done with him. "Try this again and I'll make sure that you can't go tomorrow." The boss went back to the bed and leaned over the Lunari. He grabbed his face roughly and stroked his cheek a little harder with his thumb. "Pretty, pretty pretty. Did anyone tell you that before? You can still nod.”Again no emotion. Slowly this silence pissed him off. He'll find his way to hear his voice. Sett started to remove his clothes from his counterpart. The Lunari didn't struggle too much. He knew that he had bad cards.</p><p>Sett had a wonderful look at his pale, athletic torso. Settrigh bit his lower lip subconscious. But what he noticed was the tight feeling in his pants. He couldn't stand it any longer and freed himself of the rest of his clothes. He caught the Lunari staring at a semi-rigid member. Sett then grinned diabolically. "Do you like what you see?" He climbed back onto the bed and leaned over the Lunari. "Would you like to try?" The Lunari didn't answer with words but pointed to Sett once and the other time at the empty seat beside him in bed. He understood his signs and lay on the bed with his back beside him. Aphelios positioned himself on his own. "Well, what are you going to do now?" Asked the half Vastaya provocatively.</p><p>Phel tapped his neck with a finger and then pointed to the boss. Again he thought he understood what he wanted and turned his face to the side to offer the Lunari more space. Aphelios lay on his torso and came closer to Sett with his face. The next moment the Lunari put his lips on the neck of the half Vastaya and sucked lightly on him. Over time, Phel became braver and more demanding. Sett liked it and closed his eyes with relish. The Lunari kissed him from his neck, further to his collarbone, down to his chest, over his six-pack, until he finally stopped at his tail. The boss looked curiously at Aphelios, who repositioned himself to pick up his dick.</p><p>The next moment, Phel finally dared to take his cock in his mouth and started sucking it. Inadvertently, Setts tail swelled more and more, so that it became narrower in Aphelios’s mouth. Settrigh enjoyed the wet tightness so much that he closed his eyes again and leaned further into bed. Just as he wanted to make himself comfortable, Aphelios bit with his teeth on his glans. "AH FUCK!!!" Sett jumped up, grabbed the Lunari by his hair and pulled him away from his cock. "You planned that from the beginning, didn't you?" The malicious grin of his counterpart betrayed him. Sett grabbed him and threw the Lunari on his stomach on the bed. "I wanted to give you a chance so we both had fun. But now I don't care about you anymore. Unless you speak to me."</p><p>Sett grabbed Phel by his ass and pulled him up, forcing him to stand on all fours. He spat briefly on his right hand and inserted a finger into Phel without warning. The Lunari hoisted briefly but barely heard. But Settrigh wanted to hear more from him and started to insert his finger deeper into him. He tried to target his prostate. Aphelios tried to suppress his moaning by all means. Sometimes he just hit the mattress just so he couldn't hear his voice. Unfortunately, Sett continued to play this game between them, making him more and more impatient. Regardless, he inserted the second finger, apparently driving Aphelios insane. "What's going on Phel? Why don't you want to moan for me? You must have a wonderful voice."</p><p>The Lunari didn't respond to his provocation and almost buckled with his body if Sett had not held it with his free hand. "Hey, don't give up on me here. I want to take you doggy style after all.” Sett took his fingers out of him and instead placed his cock at his entrance. He gently stroked Aphelios’s ass a few more times until he became impatient and inserted his cock. The Lunari started to breathe hard and could hardly hold. "Hey, let it go. The pain will go away. I'll also give you time to get used to him.” Sett kept his promise and paused for a few seconds before starting to shove lightly. Fortunately, Phel started to let go and relaxed, giving Sett more freedom of movement. He held the Lunari firmly against his buttocks and massaged it as he intensified his thrusts. But he didn't achieve his goal. He wanted to hear Aphelios. He wanted to dominate him and win their little game.</p><p>He deliberately bumped his prostate and heard a slightly hoarse voice. Not audible to the human ear, but for Sett throughout. And for him, it was like music. He wanted more. He accelerated his pace and intensity of the bumps. Suddenly he heard a "Fuck!" Surprised, he leaned forward Phel, grabbed him in his hair and pulled him slightly back. "How was that? I should fuck you harder? What do you want Phel? Answer me and I will let you feel things that no one else can give you.” But Phel refused to answer him. He let go of his hair and went back to his old position. But instead of fucking his brain away, he even slowed his pace.</p><p>To his surprise, he felt increased pressure against his cock. The Lunari was fucking himself. "Ho, ho Phel? You're just a horny bitch. All you have to do is ask me, the boss, and I'll take you to your climax. Can't it be so hard to throw your pride overboard?” The Lunari hoisted again. That was enough of an answer. He wouldn't give up that easily. Sett tried another strategy again. He only fucked him intermittently with quick and powerful thrusts and then stopped for a few seconds. He pulled it through several times until Aphelios finally gave up. "Now fuck me finally, boss!" For a moment he was more than surprised that the Lunari threw his pride away. "Well, what was so difficult?" Settrigh was always a man who kept his word. He gripped Phel's rigid limb and pumped it to his firm thrusts in the same rhythm. He could no longer endure this ordeal. While Sett left it with a low, deep grunt, Aphelio's groans grew louder and more demanding. Sett went to his limits so that both came at the same time. He stayed in his partner for a few seconds until he finally pulled back. The Lunari was breathing more visibly.</p><p>"Hey? Is everything alright with you Phel? And now please speak to me!” “Yes… I'm well.” Sett got up from the bed and got towels for cleaning. "Here!" He said and threw a towel at Phel. "Honestly, I prefer a shower," said the Lunari. "Then get up and go to the bathroom," Sett countered amused. Phel tried to get up but immediately dismissed that thought. "Fuck. Then tomorrow.” His partner desperately tried to clean himself only with the towel. Sett could no longer watch it. He took Aphelios in his arms like a bride and carried him to the bathroom. He put him in the tub and let warm water run in. "Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to show me where my place is. Now you're suddenly playing my lover. What are you playing here Sett?" "Nothing. I'm sometimes annoyed and a little temperamental. Now I am satisfied and have the strength to show my nice and lovely side again. I also won. I have no right to be an ass anymore. And what about you? Why didn't you want to speak?” “Because… because I only speak to my sister and no one else. Well, I guess I just screwed that up."</p><p>Sett had to grin and pat Phel over the head. "Well, I won't tell anyone. I go back to the bedroom and change the bed linen." "Please? Does the boss personally change his bed linen?" "Hey! This boss was brought up very well.” Both men had to laugh briefly. What Aphelios didn't know was that Sett was serious. He received a very good upbringing from his mother, which is why he had to struggle with himself every day to see whether he had entered the right profession. However, there was no point of return anymore.</p><p>After preparing the bed again, he looked at Phel. He was still in the bathtub. "Are you done? Should I help you out, or bring you anything else?" "No, my loins are better. But do you have an unused toothbrush? As I see it, I have to spend the night here.” Sett grinned and went to the bathroom cabinet. He always has enough hygiene items ready for an occasional night. He took one for Aphelios out and put it on the edge of the sink. He took advantage of the moment to brush his teeth too. Shortly afterward, Aphelios stood next to him and did the same. However, he was wet and dripped all over the bathroom floor. Sett rinsed his mouth out briefly, reached for a towel and put it around his partner's shoulders. "Get ready for bed, I'll go to bed and wait for you."</p><p>He went into the bedroom and threw himself on the bed. Then he snuggled up naked in his blanket. Shortly afterward his Lunari came and lay down next to him. He didn't wait a second until he pounced on Phel. He snuggled up to him and hugged him with both arms. "Why are you doing this?" Asked the Lunari. "What? Hugging with you? No idea. I am attached when I am satisfied. It was the first time in a long time that I can say, yep that was good sex.” “Was it your first time with a man?” Sett's cheeks turned slightly red. "Might be? I wanted to try something new. Thanks, because of you I now know that I am probably bisexual." "And I that I am gay, although I have not yet tested the other side." Sett looked at the Lunari in horror. "For real?! I was your first sexual encounter ?! Why? Why didn't you fight me if you haven't had any experience yet?"</p><p>Aphelios lay on his chest and looked deep into his eyes. "Curiosity," he replied shortly. "Curiosity? I am the boss of an illegal underground arena and you are not afraid that I will do something else with you? How did you know I just wanted to fuck you instead of killing you?” “Your body language told me.” The Lunari amazed him again and again. How could he mean that again? "What does my body have to do with it?" "The expression in your eyes and ears told me. You signaled me lust, instead of lust for murder, which is why I got involved. You also took away my noctum. This reduced my chances of winning against you by 90%." "Ah yes. Only 90%? I think even with the stuff you have no chance. I am not like the other fighters. I am special. But back to you again. What does this Noctum bring you? Does it make you stronger?” Phel shook his head. "No, this is a poison that Lunari drink to strengthen their powers. With the help of the Noctum, I can communicate with my sister, who is sitting in Targon and waits until I call for help. Then she summons my weapons that you have already seen. Without weapons, I only have pure combat experience and I assess you to the extent that you will win a fistfight."</p><p>Settrigh had to laugh out loud. And how he was right. No one has ever won against him before. "With all love, even with your weapons, you have no chance. But don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore unless you want to.” Sett took a strand of Phel's hair and stroked it behind his ear. For a moment they both looked deep into each other's eyes until Sett couldn't stand it again and pulled Aphelios’s face closer to his. He kissed him and not in an innocent way. Phel did the same and continued to lean against Sett. The half Vastaya brushed the lips of his opponent with his tongue and asked for admission. The Lunari gave him this and started a struggle for dominance. Sett turned out to be the clear winner, but Phel held up well. Passion sparked a new level. Where things got dirty before, they were very loving to each other for a moment. Sett grabbed Aphelios and rolled around in bed with him while they were still kissing.</p><p>A lot of time has passed since they could no longer separate themselves. In the end, they were spoons, with Sett being the big spoon and snuggling close to Aphelios. They fell asleep pretty quickly and slept all night. The next morning Sett woke up with Phel in his arms. He kissed him gently along the neck to gently wake him up. "Tomorrow my moon pie." "Oh god, will that be? Are you my wolf?" "If you enjoy it, go ahead. I have no problem with my race.” Aphelios turned to him and stroked Sett behind his wolf ears. The boss got red cheeks again. "So I enjoy this. Your ears are so soft." Sett took Phel's hand away from his head and kissed him instead. Sometimes it was better if the Lunari used his lips for something other than speaking. After they broke from the kiss, Aphelios lay on his chest. Now it was Sett's turn to stroke his hair.</p><p>He wondered how he ended up in this situation. He just wanted to pay him. True, he still hadn't paid him. "Ah yeah, how much do I owe you?" "Let it be. If you give me money now, I would be like your bitch." "Bitch? No no. You won your fights fairly and deservedly. I want to pay you for that. Sex was more of a bonus for my ego." "Still, I don't accept your payment. It just wouldn't be right.” Sett pressed the Lunari closer to himself. He liked him. He was a good and honest man, which Sett sometimes couldn't say about himself. "Fine, then no money, but can I help you in any other way? Why did you come to my arena at all?" "I was looking for techniques to fight Solari. Unfortunately, your fighters were of little help in the research. If you had any information for me, I would be very grateful." "Hmm ... I don't know much about people from the Targon. But if you are looking for something like dark magic, then have a look at the Order of Shadow, or Yanlei as it is called. They practice prohibited shadow magic, but be careful with them. Opinions differ widely. Some think they are helpful, others call them ice-cold killers. It seems to depend on which side you are on." "Thanks, that helps me and where are they located?" "I think in Navori in the former Kinkou temple on a mountain." Sett thought about what he would do when Aphelios left again. Part of him didn't want him to go.</p><p>"Hey Phel, are you going to visit me again? Or was that just a one-time thing for you now?" "I don't know. I live in war and on the ass of the world. I would be happy to visit you again when I come back from Navori, but I cannot promise to visit you once a week or a month. If you understand?" "Sure. Everyone has their duties, but I mean whether you like me? ”Aphelios looked at him and nodded. “I think you're a nice guy behind your aggression problems. That also told me your eyes.” Sett was overjoyed that Aphelios liked him. He was the first, after his mother, to say it straight to his face. "For real? And you have no problem with the fact that I am a half-breed?" "To be honest, I don't care. As long as you're not a Solari, I like to fuck with you." "Nice of you." Sett looked for Phel’s lips again and massaged them. They lay in bed for a few more minutes before finally getting up and getting dressed. Sett went to his safe and took out the Lunari’s poison. "Be careful if that's poison." Aphelios took the vial and packed it away. "I've got practice in it by now. Thanks anyway for your care.” The Lunari tiptoed to be able to kiss him. Sett returned his kiss, feeling slight grief. He knew it was a goodbye kiss. "Please keep your promise and visit me soon." Aphelios had to laugh out loud. "What's so funny about it ?!" Settrigh asked angrily. "Your ears went down with the sentence. You are easy to read. I'll miss you too. And yes, if the shadow assassins haven't killed me, I'll visit you again soon. I promise.” Phel kissed him on the cheek again until he left the bedroom and then the arena.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked the One Shot, then leave a comment or kudos &lt;3<br/>If you want to be informed about new projects, follow me on Insta. I inform all my followers about new Chapters on the Instastory.<br/>Here's the Link: https://www.instagram.com/qiyana_reeves/?hl=de</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>